That Stupid Book!
by PalindromeofUnknownFruit
Summary: Semma btw. Emma is married and buys a book to help her in her current situation. But when she intends to tell her parents Jack ruins it. What will happen? I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, we have been here for three hours." Sean whined as Emma browsed through the titles.

"Stop whining," Emma said smiling. "I just need to find one thing and we can leave."

"You've been staring at that shelf for hours. I don't think it's there."

"Paitence. It will appear."

Sean wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and kissed her cheek. She blushed and grabbed the book she was looking for.

"Found it!"

"Thank God."

Emma turned around and ran towards the counter with the book she spent hours searching for. Emma put the book down and grabbed her wallet from her purse. She grabbed a ten and handed it to the man.

"Are you a member?"

"Yes sir."

"May I have your name and number?"

"Emma Cameron, 555-5555."

"That's $9.45." he reached into the register and handed her some change.

He smiled and handed her the bag.

"Congratulations, by the way." He said, handing her the book. She smiled and took the book.

"Thank you sir," and she found Sean by the magazines.

"I've paid. Come on."

Sean unlocked the door to the small two room apartment and held the door open for Emma. She walked in, swinging the book in the bag and fell back onto the couch. She smiled and opened the book to the first page.

"I don't know why you needed that," Sean said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a coke and took out two glasses out of the pantry. He filled them with ice and fell back onto the couch. He handed her one glass and leaned over to see the book.

"So when is Manny coming over?"

"Tonight,"

"And your parents?"

"Later."

The door bell rang and Manny Santos waltzed in. She stared in awe at the apartment. Manny was in rehabs for six months so she hadn't seen the apartment. The only time was allowed out was to come to the wedding that was five months earlier, she had to have an escort.

"Emma!" She hugged her best friend tightly. "I'm clean Emma! I'm clean!!!" she smiled.

"Hello ladies," Sean walked out with the book in his hand.

"Oh crap," Emma took the book from Sean. "Did I leave that out on the table?"

"Emma what is it??!" Manny reached for the book and snatched it from Emma's hands.

Her mouth dropped.

"Emma!"

"What?"

"How long have you known? AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME!!"

Emma backed away from Manny's out burst.

"Sorry! But-Emma!"

She hugged Emma tightly.

The door bell rang.

"There herrreeeeeeeeeee…." Sean said eerily.

"Hide the book!" Emma screeched.

Snake and Spike had been away for a year. Spike had been invited to got to an exclusive beauty school in New York City. They had been gone for a long time, but visited every month, and Jack had been living with him.

Emma took in a deep breath.

"So your going to tell them, tonight???" Manny asked while Emma rummaged around in the dresser for something, anything to wear.

"Manny, go help Sean set the table."

"Well excuuussseee me for trying to butt into your personal life."

"You don't know wrong that sounds."

"Emma!" Spike ran and hugged her daughter. Spike looked down at he daughters stomach.

"What have you been eating?" she almost touched it before Sean noticed and yelled:

"Hey! Dinner's ready!"

Emma ran over to take her spot. Spikes eyes followed her.

"I owe you," she whispered as she took her seat next to Sean.

Sean took her hand under the table

But everything changed in the middle of dinner.

When Emma left to go to the bathroom, Jack was waiting out side the door.

He held up the book.

"Jack!" She grabbed from his hands.

"Where did you find this?!"

"That's not important! When where you going to tell us!?"

"Tonight!" she snapped. "What else did you find?"

"Nothing just that."

"Jack, don't tell Mom and Dad!"

"Only if you follow my demands."

"Dear God, you wrote demands in five minutes??!"

"No, I'm still thinking."

"What are your demands?" Emma asked rolling her eyes.

"I want ten dollars."

"Ten dollars?"

"And all of your DVDs."

"NO!"

"I have the upper hand, Emma dahling."

"I'm going to tell them, now!" Emma snapped.

But before that:

"EMMA'S PREGNANT!" Jack bellowed


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's face turned bright pink.

"JACK!" she yelled.

His evil smile faded when he saw tears streaming down Emma's face.

"How could you do that to me?" she sobbed.

"Emma I'm –" but Emma was already running to the guest room and shut the door. She sat down on the bed and cried silently. From the dining room she could hear a chair scoot back and foot steps run back to the bed room.

"Em?" Sean asked as he opened the door. Emma just sat there and cried.

He ran over and wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed.

"It's going to be okay Em," he said playing with her hair.

She sobbed a little more.

"Do you remember our wedding?" he asked.

"God, how could I forget?"

"_Manny!" the eighteen year old Emma shook Manny awake. Manny, who was off to a school for the arts the next day, instantly woke up._

"_What is it Em?" she asked, groggily._

"_Look," she shoved her hand at Manny._

"_Oh my God," Manny gasped. "Is that real?"_

"_Guess who's getting married…" Emma sing-songed._

_Manny screeched with excitement and lunged at Emma's ring finger._

"_Oh my God, it's gorgeous!" she looked at the silver ring engraved with tiny flowers and a little heart shaped sapphire within it. _

"_WHAT IS EVERYONE SCREAMING ABOUT?!" Snakes voice yelled from upstairs as a light flickered one._

"_NAH NAH NAH NAH! NAH NUH NAH NAH!" Manny sang the wedding march. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?!" he trampled down the stairs._

"_Why don't you ask your daughter?" she said. "I believe she had something of high importance on her little ring finger."_

"_What?!" he turned to Emma._

"_Snake," she said. "I'm getting married."_

_Snake looked at her._

"_He asked me tonight." She said. "Sorry I got in this late."_

"_Spike!!!!" He screamed._

"_What is it?!" Spike came three minutes later._

"_LOOK WHAT OUR DAUGHTER HAS ON HER FINGER!"_

_Spike looked and jumped._

"_Emma!" She hugged her daughter. _

"_WHAT? WHY ARE YOU HUGGING! SHE CAN'T GET MARRIED! SHE JUST GRADUATED!"_

"_Oh shut up." Spike waved at him looking at the ring. _

"_She-But-…"_

"_Emma! Where did he get this??"_

"_Ooh! Let me hold it!"_

"_Where's the Tylenol?"_

_After three long months and lots on Tylenol on Snakes part, Emma and Manny ran off to find a dress at a small boutique in Quebec. Since Manny and Emma had been wanting to take a road trip for years, they figured going to Quebec to find a French style dress would be a nice opportunity._

_Emma locked the car door and opened the door as the bell on top rang. The shop was a small and elegant, and Emma instantly ran to the one that caught her eye. It had spaghetti straps and was a simple white that fell down to the ankles. At the bottom there where no ruffles but a wave-like design in which the fabric at the bottom was cut to. _

"_Manny-"_

"_Emma-"_

_Emma turned around to see the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. With two small straps, a white plain Torso, and white ruffles making out to be the bottom half of the dress, Emma ran to Manny and hugged the dress._

"_I think I'm in love."_

"_I think we know that, or else we wouldn't be here."_

_After paying for three brides-maid dresses and the dress (and of course shoes), they got coffee and drove back. Emma unloaded the dress from the back of the car with the shoes while Manny carried in the other dresses._

_After Spike exploded with joy after she saw the dress and Snake asked if Emma was sure he was a size four and could fit into a brides maid dress, Emma called up Sean on his cell phone._

_Sean, of course, had to find a tux. Deciding not to trust Jay on this one, he went to the only people he could trust to find a tux. _

_Sadly, those people where Spinner, Jimmy, and Craig. _

_Against the three idiots he had he had Marco with him._

_When they walked into to the mall, marco instructed The three others to find a tie. They sped off while Marco, who was the only one who knew how to color coordinate, took Sean off to find a suit. When Craig, Jimmy, and Spinner came back from there hunt, they had this:_

_-a tie with snails on it_

_-a bow tie with red polka dots_

_-a tie with a peace sign on it (it's purple)_

_Marco rolled his eyes and dragged all of the boys off to the ties and picked out a simple black one that could match Sean's tux._

"_Next, that hair." Marco pointed at Sean's hair._

"_Muhahahahahaha." Spinner laughed._

_The phone rang._

"_How's it going?"_

"_There going to try and kill me."_

"_Oh Sean!! The knife awaits!"_

_The day of the wedding was chaos. _

_Since it would be a small wedding, only twenty four people where invited. The brides maids: Manny and Emma's two cousins. The groomsmen: Jay, Marco, Jimmy, Craig, and Spinner. _

_One hair dresser:_

"_Up or down?" Spike asked her daughter as she brushed her blonde hair. _

"_Down," she said._

_Spike took Emma's hair and used a curling iron. Her hair bouced down._

"_Thank's mom," Emma said looking in the mirror as her mother did her make- up._

"_I'm so proud of you, Em."_

_One crazy aunt:_

"_Where is this boy?"_

"_Out side," said Emma._

"_Is this yours?"_

"_Auntie, that's Jack."_

_Two parents:_

"_Where's Emma? I haven't seen her in ages!"_

"_She'll be walking down the aisle mom."_

"_I still want to see her to see if she had my blessing."_

"_You didn't have my mother blessing but you still married me!" The dad chripped._

_Friend's parents:_

"_Emma, you look so gorgeous!" Marco's mother said._

"_Thank you ma'am."_

"_We come to reception, yes?" asked Marco's father._

"_Of course Mr. Delrossi."_

"_I'm so happy for you, Emma." Manny's mother hugged her._

"_Thank you ma'am."_

"_I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting, I'm Jimmy's father."_

"_Nice to meet you sir."_

_Friends:_

"_Emma, that dress is-" Liberty tried to speak._

"_Thank's Liberty."_

"_Hola, Emma!" J.T. hugged her._

_Toby trailed along after._

"_Emma!" Dylan hugged her (he was mainly there because Marco was). "You look so good!"_

"_Emma, you look great!"_

"_Thanks Mia." Emma hugged her. "Where's my flower girl?"_

_Two kids:_

"_Hi Isabella! Are you going to be my flower girl?"_

_Isabella nodded._

"_You look so pretty!-Jack don't chew on that ring!"_

_And one wedding crasher._

_After Emma was fitted into her dress she opened the door and saw a blonde with a camera._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Emma crossed her arms and looked at Peter._

"_I was invited." _

"_I wouldn't invite you." Emma spat coldly. "Get out of my house."_

"_Not before I get one little kiss."_

"_What are you smoking? No. way. In. Hell."_

_Peter pushed his face forward. _

"_Come on, just one little kiss."_

"_Get away from me!"_

_He wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her in before something hit the back of his head rather hard._

"_That was for junior year!" Manny yelled holding a Harry Potter Book in her hands._

"_You saved my life…"_

"_Well if you want to save your marriage get those great shoes walking to the back door!"_

_And of course it didn't end there. Jack, the ring bearer, of course tripped and the ring flew into the neighbor's yard. All the grooms men (except Sean who was opening the gate to go around) tried to jump the fence. Emma, with out thinking, rolled her eyes, hiked up her dress and jumped the fence and found the ring in the dogs, bowl, jumped back over the fence, fell and was caught by Sean._

_Put for a moment with out the chaos, Sean and Emma said I do. Emma was just going to peck him put Sean pulled her into a five second kiss. The crowd erupted._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emma opened the door and walked out to see her parents talking to Jack. Manny rushed forward and asked if she was okay. "I'm fine."

She walked up to her family with Sean behind her.

"Emma, I'm so sorry about Jack," Spike said.

"Mom, it's okay." She took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!" she smiled and threw up her arms. Her mother rushed forward and hugged her, do did Snake, and Jack instantly started to feel her stomach.

I hope you liked the second chapter! Yeah, the hiking up of the dress doesn't sound like Emma, but it was cool! Anyways, please leave at least one review! Thank you JEWLEE for the awesome story recommendation! I hope you like the wedding part! And Thank you sparkle Spaz, I would be super mad at my brother too!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Emma Nelson told her parents she was pregnant.

And now she had to go shopping for baby things with her mother and her eleven year old brother.

"Is it possible for me to go into labor right now?" Emma asked as Sean pulled up to the house.

"Your three months pregnant!"

"It could happen!"

Sean leaned over and kissed her. Emma pulled him in closer.

"Ahem,"

Emma's eyes widened as her mother was standing right out side the vehicle with Jack right behind her.

Emma turned bright pink and kissed Sean good-bye and got out of the car. She walked over to her mother as Sean waved hello-goodbye and drove off.

Being around November, the stores where exploding with people. Emma ran her fingers through her hair and prayed silently. While Jack got out of the car and went to wait for Emma, Emma crossed herself and got out of the car.

"I don't think the crowds are something to worry about hon," her mother said as Emma walked by them.

"It's not the crowds I'm worried about."

Inside the Wal-Mart, Emma looked through the baby strollers. They where lined up on the shelf, one by one, like little soldiers. She was used to shopping with her mother.

She would pick something out

then her mother would disapprove of it,

point to a hideous one,

Que rolling eyes,

look at next passing thing in question.

But shopping with her mother for a baby was worse.

MUCH worse.

Emma picked out a play pen, her mother would tell her how unsafe it was. She would look around, notice no safe ones, demand the store manager find a safe one for them to buy, fail to find a safe one, watch Spike curse under her breath, move to next aisle.

"Mom," Emma said, sitting down on the bench. "We have been here for three and a half hours looking for something passable to your standards, can I please just find one thing up to mine?"

Spike glared at Emma. Jack tugged at her shirt.

"Let's go…"

"No, we have to find at least one thing."

Jack and Emma both groaned.

"Get up, come on."

Emma slowly got up, her back aching. Even worse, that bump on her stomach made her feel fat every time she looked down.

"Em, when are you going to Lamaze class?"

"Lamaze class?"

"Yeah, when are you going?"

"Do I have to go?" she whined. She had seen Lamaze class on T.V. it looked embarrassing and boring.

"Well, what about a mid-wife?"

"A mid-wife."

"Yeah, she could come to your house to show you how to breathe during childbirth and stuff."

Emma remembered how horrible her mother's face looked when she was giving birth at home with a mid wife.

"So when's Lamaze class?"

In the end they came back with a rattle.

When Snake asked them what happened, Spike almost went off about the Pooress of the system at the store. While Manny, who was staying with the them was admiring the rattle, Emma asked her for a drink.

"You can't drink!" Manny blurted "You're going to have a baby!"

"Then knock me out because today has been hell."

"But you went to Wal-Mart," Manny said. "That was good, right?"

Little known fact about Sean/Emma relationship: The engagement story wasn't told until the wedding.

That's how embarrassing it was.

What started out as a little trip to Wal-Mart ended as Emma walking home at eleven down the high way.

_Sean what are we doing in a Wal-Mart for a date?" Emma asked as she and Sean walked through the door._

"_I told you I had something to show you. Come on," he grabbed her hand and took her down looking for the aisle._

"_Unless it's a very pretty dress, then I don't think this is a ideal date spot."_

"_It's Wal-Mart, the prettiest dress is a dress left here from the nineties," chirped in Manny._

"_Manny what are you doing here??" Sean asked. "Oh yeah, your Emma's SHADOW."_

"_Calm down," she said. "I'm getting late minute things for my suit case." She stuck out her tongue. "Bye the way, I've got to go, see ya." She skipped off to the cash register._

_Sean took in a deep breath. He took Emma past the clothing aisles and the electronics. He pulled out a copper key as he pulled Emma to the farthest corner of the store, he took the key and opened the door with a creak. He climbed up the ladder to the roof and pulled Emma up._

"_Sean, where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her up the ladder._

"_You can see it best from up here." _

"_Sean what are you going to-" _

"_Turn around."_

_She turned around and saw the whole city. The lights and the excitement could be heard everywhere. Emma looked out._

"_Wow." She said._

"_Um, I have something else…" he closed his eyes, took in a breath and got down on one knee._

_Emma's eyes widened as Sean took her hand._

_She had been waiting for this, dreaming about it since he left. She had wished upon every star in the universe when she saw the brightest._

_You could say she was obsessed._

_But she was in love._

_As he drew another deep breath Emma smiled and tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Emma, I love you." he said. "Will you marry me?" She pulled him up into a very big kiss and came out nose to nose._

"_I'll marry you Sean."_

_He smiled and he picked her up and twirled her around._

"_SHE SAID YES!"_

_And at that moment cars from the parking lot started to honk. Emma turned around, not noticing that everyone could see them._

_It was the best day of her life._

"Could say that," Emma said reaching for a cookie that Spike had left out.

"Hey Mommy," Sean said as he opened the door. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and reached for a cookie and sat down.

"Hello…." She said.

"So what you get?" he said, biting into the cookie.

"This." She handed him the rattle.

"Oh, this should be comfortable for our baby to sleep on, but on the bright side it should keep him entertained until he's three." He said teasingly.

"I was with my mom, give me a break." She hit him playfully.

"So we're really going to be parents now?" He looked at the rattle and rubbed his wife's stomach.

"We're really going to be parents."

I'm a fast writer! Anyway, I hope you thought it was good, I know I haven't given it time for the reviews to pour it but thanks to any one who even looked at it! Thanks a lot to you too Jewlee! Can you tell me what flash back to do next? I'm a bit stuck!

Lot's of lurve-

gingerbread


	4. Chapter 4

Manny had something up her tricky little sleeve.

Just being let out of rehab, it was time to celebrate.

What better excuse than Emma's pregnancy?

"A baby shower?" Emma asked when Manny proposed it.

"O course. Why not…mummy."

"One, we're not in England last time I checked and two- Manny, a party?"

"I know you don't like to be the center of attention but I just got out of rehab Em!"

"So your using my pregnancy as an excuse to party," she gasped and held her stomach. "Sean Jr. and I are shocked!"

"Ew. Don't name the kid that," Manny said as she slid around the island and looked up at Emma.

"Pleassseeee. After your class tonight I'll have everyone here…pleaseeee…I want you to meet my new boyfriend…"

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"No I didn't meet him in rehab, pleaseeee."

"If you must…" Emma rolled her eyes and opened her Carrot Juice can.

"Wheee!" Manny started to dance.

"Not to worry! I will tell everyone that it's dedicated you you and that thing currently residin' in your stomach!"

"I'm flattered." Emma said, walking off.

!#$&())(&$#!#$$&()(&$#!!$&()(&$#

"I'm a bit scared to open the door," Sean said as they neared the apartment.

"Manny said it's just a baby shower." She said. "Open the door."

To almost everyone's surprise (and probably yours) it was in fact a baby shower.

"SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the people yelled who where there. No one had really seen Emma pregnant, now six monthes all the girls ran over and hugged her, touching her stomach, waving at the imaginary person.

The men rolled their eyes as Manny shooed them and told them to go to get some more drinks.

"You invited us!"

"Now I'm inviting you to go get drinks, MOVE!"

As Manny locked the door and walked over to the girls all sitting down on the couch, she took a seta next to Emma and hugged her.

"Your going to be so happy, I remember when I had Isabella," Mia said, as Isabella, who was twelve, and currently stalking around the food table( she had been eleven when she was the flower girl, because she couldn't fit into the bridesmaid dress. Jack was just chewing on the ring to be annoying)

"When you hold him," Liberty cut in, "your not gonna want to let go."

"What's it like to have a kid? I'm afraid I'm going to be woken up in the middle of the night with the noise of a child asking if the boogie man's real."

"That's what it's like!" Shot up and pointed like she had just gotten the answer to a question. "That's probably what it's going to be for Emma to."

"Oooh, yous ready for no sleep Mrs. Cameron??" Manny asked.

"You're weird Manny." Emma said smiling. "Yeah, I can wake up in the middle of the night just fine"

"Ooh, and diapers suck," Mia said. "They smell like Indian food wrapped in barf."

"Lovely outlook," Manny retorted.

"They do! The first time I changed a diaper I almost passed out, no really, my eyes like, glazed over before I came to my senses."

"That's a lie," Liberty said. "That can not be true."

"No I really almost passed out!"

"Ooh, and have you seen the one thing she got for the baby?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, what's with the horses on it?" Mia laughed as she looked at it.

"My mom got it for me, it's the only stupid thing she found safe."

"Then I advise you keep your mother away from here, we brought gifts."

"HEY OPEN THE DOOR!"

"God, it that how quick it takes to get drinks around here?!" Manny barked as she ran to the door.

"We got Cokessss…." One of the guys sing-songed.

"Are you serious?"

"Well should we be drinking as the two people of honor are pregnant and under-age?"

"You guys are losers, come in." Manny said ushering them in.

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

"So what's the kids name?" Asked Marco as he opened his coke bottle and took a sip.

"Um, we don't know."

"Is think it should be something like, Autumn." Mia chirped as she said good bye to Isabella (she called her aunt to come pick her up.).

"Naw, it should be like, Mary or something."

"Russell?"

"Ew that's a gross name-"

Before Marco could get out his last sentence a large scream came from down the hall. Emma ran to the door after puzzling looks and saw it was Isabella who had let out she scream. Emma turned to see what Isabella was screaming at but then saw.

A large fire was burning the half of the building.

"Every one get out of the apartment," Emma yelled.

"What's going on- oh my dear God." Marco looked.

"Come on I'm not yelling for my health! Come on let's go!"

Spinner reached over and carried Jimmy as the whole apartment ran down the stairs. Emma and Sean where the last ones out but Emma tripped and fell hitting the floor. The pregnancy book the girls where looking at had tripped her!

"Stupid book!" she screamed kicking it as Sean helped her up. Emma continued to run onto the stairs before her ring flew off her finger to the top of the stairs. Emma let go of Sean's hand and started to climb back up the stairs.

"Emma where are you going!?"

"I dropped my ring!" She yelled.

"Emma!"

Emma reached down and grabbed her ring, careful to avoid the blaze coming closer. She grabbed her ring but a stupid up roar of the fire sent her flying down knocking over Sean. Sean got up and tried to help her up but she started to sob.

"My foot's stuck," she cried.

Sean's attention turned to see that Emma's foot caught in the stair rail. He ran over and tried to un hook her shoe. It was really stuck, he couldn't think of anything else to do except break the bar that had it caught (it's wooden). He bent it, unhooked her foot and helped her up. They ran down the stairs and out the doors.

Sean took her into a hug.

"Your so stupid Emma," he almost cried. "So stupid," he said holding her.

"I'm sorry," She said, crying. "I didn't want to let it burn up!"

"It's metal!"

"It could melt!" she yelled higher.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Sean."

"Let's go to the hospital." He said. "see if the kid's okay."

!#$&()&!#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

hey guy! thanks for the reviews! maybe just one more before I start the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Mrs. Cameron, it seems that after two falls you've broken your foot in several places," Dr. Zimmerson told her as he looked at the charts.

"What about the baby?" Sean asked, sitting on the stool.

"Even after the falls, the baby is fine," he said looking through the charts again. "But to keep the health of the child up, I recommend a lot of rest and not a lot of movement, try not to trip again. If you had landed on you stomach, it could have been fatal."

Emma's eyes started to tear but Sean grabbed her hand and her tears fell back into her eyes.

"Everything else seems to be fine, so we just need to get the cast on, but we would like to keep her over night for observation."

"Can you bring in a cot then?" Sean asked looking up at Emma and back to the doctor. "I don't think I feel comfortable with them here and me at the house."

"Of course" The doctor answered, and walked back to the nurse to ask for another bed.

Emma leaned down and kissed him on the head.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

"OH MY GOD!" Manny looked in as Emma raised her head.

"Emma!" Manny ran to her side. She turned to see Sean.

"God, you look horrible."

"Oh Good, Manny's here." Sean said.

"Emma, is the kid alright?"  
"He's fine…" Emma choked out. She turned on her side and opened her eyes to the sun shining in. She closed her eyes and didn't want to wake up. She could feel her hand in Sean's, and she didn't want to leave.

"God, you two are so sweet it makes me sick." Manny said, pulling the covers off of Emma.

"Hey, I was warm!" Emma argued.

"Get up, we're waiting out side in the car, don't stay in here all day…"

"Manny, I'm a pregnant woman, in a cast for breaking her foot,"

"In several places," Sean cut in.

"Thanks for reminding me, and right now I don't feel like running a marathon let alone even hobbling to the elevator."

"Ugh, your so gloomy." Manny went over and took up Emma's crutches and helped her up.

"Come on mummy, let's go."

"Stop calling me that." She begged.

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

Manny drove up Emma and Sean to Spike and Snake's house. She went around and helped Emma out of the car while Sean brought in the things that the firemen had rescued from the apartment. Emma picked up her crutches and hobbled up to the porch, click click click. She opened the door and with another click the door swung open to show an empty house with scattered things thrown around.

Emma hobbled over to the couch and sat down, putting up her foot. Sean put the things down near the couch. He sat down and Emma leaned against him with his arm around her shoulder. She played with his hair and leaned in for kiss. Sean kissed her back.

Manny watched, smiling.

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!!#$&())(&$#!!

Spike of course, was about to explode when she saw Emma's foot.

While Sean was in the kitchen making hot chocolate (it was a January 1st, that's right, The fire was on New Years, sucky, eh?) and handed Emma one "Are you sure your okay? I can get some more pillows," Spike said, after she calmed down.

"That is probably the first time I have ever heard of a story like that." Snake said sitting down next to his wife. Emma took a sip of hot chocolate, leaning against Sean, who had his arm around her again.

"You've never heard of someone getting trapped in a fire?" asked Emma.

"Not a pregnant one." Snake said, sipping his hot chocolate up.

"Well, the doctor told us the baby's going to be born in March, around the eleventh," Sean said, taking a drink.

"That's three months!" Spike yelled, startling Manny, who was carrying some cake. "We haven't even finished renovat-" Spike stopped.

"We've been looking for a new apartment," Emma said. She didn't want to think of the tragedy that kissed her life that day.

"So where are you thinking about moving?"

Emma reached for the classifieds and handed her the listings she had circled in a red pen. Spike looked over them and took out one pen and circled one apartment.

Emma looked over and saw that it was the apartment she had her eye on since she first learned that she was going to get married.

But since they where one freshly out of college student and one high school graduate wasn't going to cut the high standards the land-lord had. So they settled for the small cozy apartment near Emma's job.

"Who would move out of that place?" Emma asked, looking over the ad.

"Idiots," Sean said, reading over her shoulder.

"I don't think that guy's going to let us in even with a kid." Emma said handing it to Sean.

"I don't think that guy's actually a man," Sean said. "But we can always try

The whole house was asleep except for Emma and Sean. Since Emma was kept awake by those pain pills she was taking. She was stretched out on the couch, with Sean sitting on the floor with her, watching Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl. It was at the part where Will told Elizabeth he loved her.

"Hey," Emma said, looking down at Sean.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know you loved me?"

Sean sat up, adverting his eyes from the screen.

"It's sappy," he said.

"I don't care."

Sean sighed. "The year I left," he said. "And Rick was trying to shoot you."

"I never knew you thought a gun at my head was attractive," Emma said. "if that's it I can tell you your not in luck,"

"No," Sean said. "it's because in a spilt second, anything can happen. You can realize anything if your faced with losing something you love the most. So why I was fast to act was, I guess, I realized that. I never knew how important you where to me before I almost lost you." He said. "That's how I knew I loved you."

Emma leaned in and kissed Sean. At the same moment the music played from the movie.

Will had kissed Elizabeth.

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"Ditto."

Hey! Sorry the chapter was so tiny! Let me just say thank you to all the reviewers for chap 4:

Thank uuuuu Sean lover! Very sweet review

2whak4wrds; See?! She did NOT fall to much! (happy dances)HA! TAKE THAT DEATH!

NeverGoodbye: Aww, don't cry, the child is fine and well. But I'm so flattered you got that much into my story!

JEWLEE: Ahh! One of your awesome reviews again! I hope you like chapter 5, along with chapter 4!!!

THANK U!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Okay, just to clear things UP:

2whak: I was not at all offended! I was so flattered you where that deeply into my story. Never think I was offended at one of your reviews.

Julie- Thanks a bunnnch!! I hope you know I wasn't being sarcastic at the end of that chapter! (bites nails) I wouldn't do that! I like your reviews since your so nice to me, so I did like the review you left, but I thought u didn't like chap 4, so I'm so sorry if I sounded sarcastic!

Every single one of u (yes, u): Thank u so much for reviewing!!!

Emma looked thorugh the magazine Manny had brought home, trying to relax. Being on crutches and being a pregnant woman wasn't exactly a day at the park.

To add to that, it was raining. Very hard.

"Three more days until eight months," Emma said, quietly. "You can do it."

It wasn't that Emma didn't like being pregnant. Sometimes it worked to her advantage, like when Spike wanted to go baby shopping again. Bit strange craving over took her senses and she was frustrated with her broken foot. She had one week more until she could take it off and could hardly wait until she could walk with out having some stupid sticks to help her around her parents house.

Of course, Jack had to be a little hellion.

He would read from Emma's pregnancy book even if she complained that the book was evil and almost caused her child to die and that the mention of the words where poisoning her, he would keep reading about morning sickness.

Which in fact wasn't too hot either.

Emma had never experienced throwing up so much. Every morning she rushed to the bathroom even after Snake had used it. It was that disgusting that she had to hold her nose while the vomit came out of her mouth, then swish around water in her mouth just to get rid of the lingering smell. Every day went like this: she had to rush to the bath room, barf up the contents of her stomach, swish water in her mouth, crave something, then find that the craving was no where in sight and have to walk to the market (sometimes with Manny or if Sean wasn't at work he'd drive her) to get the object, get home, have another craving, and throw self down from exhaustion, find nothing on T.V., feel the kid kicking her, fall asleep, wake up, read a magazine, eat something she wasn't in the mood for, wait for Manny to come home, hang out with Manny, watch Manny leave to go hang out with new boyfriend, wait for Sean to get home, jump for joy when Sean gets home, kiss Sean for three minutes or until Spike comes in telling them that they can't do it when the baby comes, watch Spike walk away, repeat kissing, get in trouble, stop kissing, watch T.V. with Sean, watch Sean cook dinner, eat dinner, watch a movie/ read a book in the living room with Sean, eventually get tired, ask Sean to help her down the stairs, Sean either helps Emma with crutches of carries her down, fall asleep, wake up, run to the bathroom, repeat.

Pregnancy was not a walk in the park (unless you count hanging out with Sean).

Emma listened to Jack read aloud about proper foods to eat when pregnant, how to eat them, when to eat them, how many times a day to eat them, until Emma screamed so loud for him to go away or Sean told him he'd show him how a car works.

Mostly it was the Sean thing.

But today, Jack was at school, Spike was at work, Snake was at Degrassi, Manny was at work, Sean was at work, so the only thing that was in the house was Emma and the thing currently residing in her stomach (as Manny called it).

Her stomach was unbelievable huge. It made her feel fat and gross every time she looked at it. She knew it was her future child, but she felt like she had been piling on the Cheetos too much and started towards the door.

She walked down the street, swinging her purse, looking at her surroundings. She started to walk down main street when she noticed someone was looking at her from a blue car.

"Hey Em," Peter said. "remember me?"

!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&())(&$#!!

For your information, YES the next chapter is going to be rather scary. So I warn. Peter's a little crazy inn the next chapter, in fact… nah, I won't give it away, you'll have to wait until tomorrow!!


	7. Chapter 7

WAIT READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE REST!!

I had a little plot change, Peter is going to be….CIVIL!!! (bum bum bum) but we're still going to have a fair amount of drama, so keep reading!

Out of the car came out Peter. Tall and blonde, he walked over to Emma.

"What the hell do you want? Scratch that, I'm not interested." She started to walk off before he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she yanked her arm away.

"Em," he said. Emma glared at him.

"Emma, I want to talk to you, I'm sorry about what I did at your wedding, I never should have."

"So what, am I supposed to believe you've had some kind of change of heart? That's as unlikely as you going into labor right now."

"Look, I just wanted to apologize, I wanted to go to lunch, you can bring Sean."

He wrote down a number and said goodbye. Emma looked at the number.

Three weeks later:

"Why are we going to go have lunch with him?" Sean asked when he was climbing into the car.

"He sounded sincere, Sean. Besides, why do you think I brought you?"

"Emma, I need to tell you something, after lunch we need to come straight home,"

"What? Why? Ooh! Watch the cat!" She said.

Sean had three levels of driving. One, happy driving, when he was in a good mood, he would drive just fine. Two, bad mood, he would drive fast and keep his eyes completely on the road like if he broke his concentration, he would die. And three, nervous driving. He would turn left at a right; he would hit things, and maybe get in an accident.

Sean was nervous driving.

"Why are you driving, like this? Did something happen?"

"We need to come home after because-"

"Hey, there's Peter." Emma said, pointing to the blonde boy outside. She waited until the car came to a complete hault before She got out.

"Emma-"

"Sean, why are you so worried? I'm eight months pregnant, I'm not going to go into labor."

"Emma-" he gave up. Nothing that bad could happen in the middle of lunch, right?

Emma shook hands with Peter, Sean just nodded in his direction. Being civil, which was some kind of quiet agreement. Sean took up a menu when he sat down and Emma placed down her purse then looked through the menu.

Emma looked down at her stomach.

She then felt sort of fat.

She was keeping track of her pregnancy like crazy. She kept everything in her planner. She counted down the days and the months until the kid was born. She had about one month. Even though she hoped that the baby would be born in March, she coped with it. But she was extremely excited. Since the apartment they had wanted to buy was almost finished, they would be able to move in about three weeks before the baby was born, so they could move in, set up a room, and then welcome the child home in a nice place. Which reminded her-

Then it happened.

Emma looked down at her pants. Then she looked up and Sean and swallowed.

"Sean," she said, "why do we need to go home after lunch."

Sean looked up from the menu and his talk with Peter. "Oh, he said that you would be nine months today, he said that the hospital made a mistake. You where two months pregnant the day we learned Em, not one," he said. "Why?"

Emma stood up.

"We need to go to the hospital," she said. "My water just broke."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Let me just clear up a few things:

No Emma is **NOT **sick, nor is anything wrong with the baby.

Sean's eyes widened.

"Now?"

Emma nodded.

Sean grabbed the keys from his pocket and threw some money down onto the table. He took Emma's hand as Peter raced after.

"The hospital's three blocks from here!" he yelled after.

Emma and Sean jumped into the car and Emma started to feel pain.

She was having a contraction!

Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey Em," Manny said. "How's the evil one?"

"MANNY NOT NOW I'M IN LABOR!!!!"

"WHAT?"  
"LABOR!!!"

"WHAT???"

"SHE'S IN LABOR!!!" Sean yelled, annoyed.

"O MY GOD!! WHAT HOSPITAL??"

"ST.- OWWWW!!!!" Emma was sweating the pain was hurting.

The driver (who was speeding, in the rain, no less) took up the phone.

"IT'S AT THE HOSPITAL ON LEMON STREET!" he yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

"MY WIFE'S IN LABOR!!!!"

"STILL THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE BASIC MANNE-" They where both interrupted by Emma's large wail.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE SHOULD I BRING?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding!" Sean yelled when he saw the large wreck in front and no way around it in a car. He heard Manny yelling and told her to bring as many people as she wanted and that they really didn't care. He threw the phone down on the car floor, not bothering to hang it up and sped into a parking place. He took Emma's hand and pulled her out and they ran across the block. All the women, hearing the wails and recognizing them, moved aside instantly while Sean and Emma had to dodge the crowd. Sean at one point had to knock a man aside as he ran, because he was in the way. Sean passed through everything and everyone, making sure that Emma was going to be okay. At the moment, he didn't care about any other people. Just Emma and the child he was going to have. He would do anything to make sure that Emma was okay, just to know that she was going to get there and that the kid was going to be alright.

He almost lost Emma once, and he was going to make sure that he was never going to get that close to that again.

Emma followed behind him, because of everything going on, she couldn't run to fast. She was practically being pulled by Sean, who was making way for her.

It was time. She couldn't believe it.

She was going to have a baby.

They ran into the hospital and Sean instantly ran up to the desk.

Not before one of Emma's loud wails though.

"Hi, my name's Sean Cameron, my wife Emma is in labor."

"I think the whole hospital knows," stated the nurse, while Emma tried to hold in her next scream. The nurse looked up at Emma.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie, Audry, help her into a wheel chair, Pretty Boy, sign these forms."

A nurse came up and took Emma into a wheel chair. Emma waved good-bye to Sean.

Sean took up a pen, the only pen he could find. and wrote down everything as fast as he could. He threw down the pen and looked up at the nurse.

"What now?"

"I think you should go see your wife," she said. "come with me."

!#$&()$!$&

Emma was becoming annoyed. That nurse Audrey was sweet, but you wanted to throw her out the building. She was going on and on about how the children's toys in America are the worse thing that children could play with, and how they should only get the kid a cell phone at the proper age and how-

Emma had enough. She didn't need a replacement controlling Spike in her room while she was in this much pain.

"Hey Audrey, can you go find my mom for me? I think I'm going to be okay. She's got long brown hair and should be one of the crowd my friend Manny's bringing in."

She nodded as Sean ran in to her and kissed her.

"Is Manny here?"

"I don't care if Brad Pitt is here, I want to be up here with you," he held her closer.

"Sean, if you could just…hold my hand…"

He nodded. But he forgot one important thing.

His wife was in labor.

She grabbed his hand which hurt like hell when she went into a contraction.

"Mrs. Cameron," said the doctor. "We're ready to start the procedure."

!#$&())&$#!!#$&

Julie- I love ur reviews! There so cool and give me a kick of confidence. Thanks!

Heaven of Degrassi- thank you!!! Ha, cool. I didn't mean for it to be funny but I gla dyou got a laugh out of it!

She's gonna be a star: Thank you!!! I love the Semma fics! thanks!

Social Butterfly: Hey! Thanks so much! Well, there is the chapter, hope you like it!

I hope you liked the chapter!! The next one is coming soon!

-gingerbread123


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

Quick thank q's:

2whak: You'll find out in the next chapter!!! I left i nice little cliff hanger at the end (aren't i sweet?)...but I just wanted to tell you thank u so much for your reviews, like everyone else, you make me feel good about my writing.

She's gonna be a star: Yay! I'm do glad I made your day by my writing. That makes me feel great that you said that. So here you go, I hope it makes ur day a bit sunnier (or whatever kind of weather u like).

Heaven of degrassi: Thanks for ur very sweet review! It made me feel happy. Btw, what does PMS mean? Or PMN? IS it 'most more soon?' or 'post more now'? I'm uneducated in internet lingo. WHY DON'T THEY TEACH US THESE THIGS IN SCHOOL?  
You- because we need to learn math and such.  
Me- You have a point.

Julie: Awww, thank u. Well, with my new boost of confidence here's today chapter.

And before you start to rip your hair out (like when people are stressed they pull their hair) because the author's is talking to much, I just want to say thanks. Your reviews rock, and it makes me happy when I get them.

Ahem!! enough sappiness! Lets get this show on the road!!!

Emma closed her eyes and nodded at the man who ushered in nurses.

The pain was so intense. Emma was starting to cry. Sean's hand, who had already gone numb because of all the pain, looked down and saw his wife crying. He went behind her and hugged her.

"I love you," he reminded her.

"I love you."

"How's the contractions?"

"How's your hand feeling right now?"

The doctor told the nurse to stand at his side and looked up at Emma.

"Okay Mrs. Cameron, One the count of three I need you to push,"

Emma calmed down and forced out a nod. How painful could childbirth be? Then she remembered taht day when she met her real dad and her mother had given birth to Jack in there living room. She was having a natural. birth, just like Emma. She remembered how her face was sweaty, how she looked lkike a knife had just been jabbed into her stomach and how she would scream bloody hell.

"Oh my God," she thought. "I am going to die in this hospital."

"One," the doctor said.

Emma was scared. She was so scared. She wish she could have just have had a C-section like any other girl would have done. She wished she didn't sign for a natural birth. She wished that boy's got pregnant because she wanted toi hold Sean's hand instead of being the one who felt fat and gross for nine months. She didn't want to be the one with all the incredable pain.

"Two,"

and then she remembered. She remembered how happy her mom was and how happy Snake was and how happy she, the daughter was. She remebered that. And in between the heart renching agony,

Emma smiled.

She was married to the love of her life and she was now she was giving birth to the thing that called her stomach home for niner monthes, the reasons he couldn't drink.

"Three! Push!"

And Emma pushed with all of her might. She wanted to have a kid, she wanted this.

"Push!"

Emma pushed harder, she told her nertves to shut up and deal with it because she wasn't going to pay attention anymore. She had to gewt this done. She needed to have a kid.

"one more and I think we'll be done! Push Emma!"

And Emma pushed. She used all of her strentgh in her body to push.

And then she heard a baby's wail.

!#$&()\\

Hey, I have a quick poll!

I'm stuck on the baby's name! Since I don't want to give away the gender, I'm going to list names that ca be for both boys and girls! Or u can tell me th ename u think the baby should have.

1. Erin

2. Robin

3. Sydney

4. (an the next two is one boy name and girl name) Claire

5. Sean


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the waiting room:

Manny paced, back and forth.

She was really scared.

Something bad had happened.

Something _really _ bad.

While the rest of the group talked about weather it was going to be a boy or girl, she walked around nervously. She finally sat down and looked into the girl pile and then looked into the boy pile.

The boy pile was winning. But Liberty and Mia, being the only girl who had been pregnant before, knew it had to be a girl. While Manny took out a five from her wallet and threw it into the boy pile.

"It's got to be girl," liberty said reaching into her wallet and pulling out an extra ten. Mia pulled out a twenty and threw it into the girl pile.

Seans POV:

After the nurse had gotten him some ice for his hand, he sat down next to Emma, who had her own ice pack, only on her head.

"It's here," Emma said. She looked at Sean. "sorry about your hand."

"It's okay, you didn't break anything…" he said.

Emma pulled him into a lip lock.

"You can't do that anymore." Audrey said. She carried in the baby and gave it to Emma.

"Congradulations on your new baby-"

The waiting room crew burst in.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"IS IT A BOY?"

"IT'S A GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"SHUT UP YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!" Audrey yelled. "IT'S A BLOODY GIRL!!!"

Liberty gave Mia a hug and they jumped up and down.

"PAY UP!"

"NEVER DOUBT LADIES WHO'VE BEEN PREGNANT!"

The boys threw their money at the two squealing woman.

"Stupid girls."

Manny looked down at Emma who was smiling down at her daughter.

"Emma," she pushed back her hair to behind her ears.

"Hey, where's Mom?"

The room went quiet. Liberty and Mia's smiled faded, the boy's faces went blank. Emma looked up at Manny.

"Manny, where's my mom?"

"Emma, Spike, she was driving with Jack and Snake, and she…she got in a wreck."

"What?"

"She needed surgery, she's in the ER now."

"And Jack and…"  
"Jacks in his own hospital room, his foot was cut, really deep, Mr. Simpson is fine though, but we're not to sure about Spike."

Emma's face went blank.

Her mother was supposed to be here to see her grandchild. Her mother was supposed to be here! She had to! She needed her to be here! She didn't know how to be a mother! She needed her mom! But what was she going to do now?

Sean looked up at the crowd. "Um, guys if you could go, I'll bring the kid out in a little bit."

They walked out as Mr. Simpson and Jack walked in, holding her mom's bracelet.

"Jack!" Emma yelled. Jack ran over to hug his sister as Sean took the baby. Jack didn't care that he had a niece right now; he wanted to hold onto his sister. His mother was so close to being gone, he needed someone to hold onto.

"How's mom?" Emma said, being surprisingly calm.

"She's in critical condition. But other than that they think she has a chance."

"What happened?"

"She was driving to fats trying to get to the hospital, but then she got hit by a car that sent us into the lawn of some house, Jack got his leg cut but the broken window when he fell out, but your mom didn't have her seatbelt on, she flew out of the car and the car kind of rolled over her legs, and kind of stuck the broken glass into them."

Emma started to cry, as Sean passed the baby to a crying Jack, trying to comfort him.

"What should we do?"

"What can we do?" he asked.

Emma wiped away her tears. "So we just wait then?"

"We just wait."

!#$&())(&#!!#$&(!#$&()&$#!#$&(

Sean kissed her goodbye for now, she asked him to leave after she had finished crying, she was just so tired.

He walked out into the waiting room. Liberty and Mia ran up to look at her.

"What you name her?"

"Emma and I haven't decided yet, but I have an idea."

"Talk to her first."

Mia asked if she could hold her. Sean handed over the child as Mia cooed baby talk as Liberty hovered over. The rest of the boy's came over and looked over her.

Mr. Simpson came into the room and asked Sean to come into the room, with the baby.

Everyone frowned and said:

"Awwww,"

#$&(!#$&!#$&()!#$&()!#$&(

Sean walked in and put the baby girl in the crib, and walked over to Emma who had just woken up.

"How's your mom?"

"The doctors said they think she'll be fine, but they want to keep her over night. But she's coming to see the baby."

"Which, speaking of," He said, reaching over and picking up the baby girl, he handed it to Emma.

"'It' needs a name."

She smiled. She looked down at the baby and looked into it's eyes. Her eyes where so big and brown. She had a tuft of blonde hair and she smiled up at Emma. Like a little angel. She smiled back down at her.

"Erin," she said. "Erin Hope."

"Erin SYDNEY Hope Cameron."

"A double name?"

"Erin, that's her first name."

"Two middle names?"

"Why not?"

"Okay," she said. "Erin Sydney Hope Cameron, welcome to the world."

The little girl smiled.

And everything was okay.

!#$&())(&$#!$&()(&$!!#$&(

hey guys!

I want to say thanks to everyone of you that reviewed up to this chapter.

Julie- Thank you so much for your reviews, for every chapter. They always make me feel special like I can become a writer. A good one, too. Thanks for the kicks of confidence and the sweetness.

Sparkle Spaz- you r so cool, u where one of my first reviewers! Thanks for the compliment!

2whak4wrds-Your reviews make me very happy. I hope you know you never offended me in your reviews, like you where afraid you did. I love ur reviews, and I hope u enjoy this chapter.

Bananas.eat.grapes: Yep! I think you spelled it right! Thanks again!

Sean Lover: Yeah, I'm a big Semma shipper too.

Never goodbye: Thanks for getting that into the story! I feel flattered.

Heaven of Degrassi: Yay! U r so cool! I still don't know what PMS means on though. Thanks!

Formerflautist: ugh, so sorry about the puking details! I didn't mean to gross you out!

Social butterfly: Thank u soooooooo much! So here u r!!! The last chapter!! (maybe I'll put in an epilogue)

She's gonnna be a star: I'm always happy went I get the reviews you write. I feel great when I know that my writing had brought up your mood! Thanls for being a reviewer, and for being so kind!

Aiedailo1: I hope you liked the little girls name!! I thought about naming her that in the first place, thank you so much!

LulLuOceanEyes: I'm sorry! I had the gender set out for the little girl already! I'm so sorry! If I write another story with Sean and Emma having a kid, I'll name the boy Sean.

Thanks to anyone who even looked and read any of it! One more chapter is coming your way, it will be an epilogue. Thanks again!!!!!!!


	11. Bye!

Epilogue

Spike turned out fine, for having most of her leg slaughtered. She goes to physical therapy every day until doctors say she can walk again.

All of Mr. Simpson's hair finally fell out, not because he had cancer again.

Jack joined little league, I have no idea how this fit's in the story though, but he's more careful about snooping.

Manny is going to get married to her boyfriend and is having Emma as her maid of honor.

Sean and Emma moved into a better apartment, one that has a fire extinguisher and less slippery stairs.

And Erin Sydeny Hope Cameron has grown up with long blonde hair and greenish brown eyes, she can walk and is causing more and more trouble.

But what fun is life with out some trouble?


End file.
